Some homes have broadband internet connectivity via a Cable Modem, DSL modem, or an Ethernet Passive Optical Network (EPON-ONU), and use a router gateway to allow multiple devices on the home network to inter-connect and connect to the internet. The router gateway may support a myriad of interfaces (e.g. Ethernet, Wi-Fi, Zigbee, Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA), or Bluetooth) for the users to connect too. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates leveraging the 24/7, always-connected lifestyle led by many people and households to enable a modem or home routing gateway to facilitate uniquely capturing people's daily lives as contextual awareness data, and as a function thereof, to facilitate desired policies and/or controls.